


we're stuck together

by Seasons_of_my_life



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Ander cries, Everyone cries a bit, Fluff, M/M, but in a good way, but the whole point of this fic is to distract from it, lockdown - Freeform, mention of a whole bunch of movies, seriously it's SO much fluff, vague mentions of the pandemic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasons_of_my_life/pseuds/Seasons_of_my_life
Summary: Omar convinces Ander to spend a day watching movies with him and Azucena because the country is on lockdown and they're stuck at home.
Relationships: Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	we're stuck together

“We could have a movie day”, Omar said, lying on the bed with his head hanging off the edge. Ander made a sound in the back of his throat and kept his eyes on his computer screen. He clicked a few more times until a glowing red “wasted” appeared in front of him. “ _Mierda_ ”, he mumbled and pushed away the mouse. Then he finally turned his chair to look at Omar. “Movie day, you say? We could marathon _The Lord of the Rings_ or _Star Wars_ , maybe? Or _Saw_?”

Omar bit his lip and looked to the side, not sure how to say it.

“Huh?”

“Well, I thought, maybe we could have a movie day...with your mom?”

Ander kept staring at him, unmovingly.

Eventually, he said, "¿ _Perdón_?"

Omar sighed and sat up straight. “We're all stuck here, and we do almost everything together, you and me, and she doesn't have a partner here, and I thought it could be … nice. Have some family time? I don't want her to feel excluded in her own house.”

Ander blinked very slowly. He didn't let it show that a warm shiver had run through him when Omar had referred to the three of them as a family. So what, if it made him want to kiss him and maybe propose marriage. The lockdown was getting to him. And right now, he had bigger issues to deal with. Like debating whether having a movie day “as a family” was bound to be awkward and uncomfortable for everyone involved or could be, as Omar had put it, “nice”. How domestic. The thougt almost made him smile, but he managed to keep a stern face.

“Okay, and what would we watch? What about _Attack of the Clones_? It has a romantic subplot.” Omar groaned and threw a pillow at his boyfriend. “I'm being serious, you dick! We could at least ask her! Just this once!” Ander grabbed the pillow with both hands and got off his chair to kneel on the bed.

“And what do I get out of this? My mom feels included, you feel like a good son-in-law, and me? I suffer.” He lightly hit Omar with the pillow. Omar struggled to hold him off, so they were both grappling with the pillow. “You are such a drama queen! You get to be a good son.” Ander didn't budge, just kept pushing Omar until he hit the wall, and crowded into his space. The pillow was squashed between them.

“What if I want something else?” Ander realized his voice sounded breathier than before, but he had no control over it anymore. Omar's eyes flickered to his lips. “And what would that be?” Omar whispered. Ander could feel his breath on his face. He didn't know what he had meant to say anymore, so he just leaned forward to close the distance between their mouths. Their lips met, softly at first. Omar pulled back a little to murmur, “So? What do you want?” Ander grabbed his hips, pulled him forward and then pushed him down so that he was now on top of Omar. He pressed out a “Shut up” and leaned down to kiss him again.

Neither spoke much for a while after that.

The next morning, while Ander and Omar were washing the dishes and Azucena was putting away groceries, Omar casually said, “Azucena, we were thinking, maybe you'd want to watch some movies with us on Saturday?” Ander almost dropped the plate he was drying and turned to stare at his boyfriend. “We were?”, he asked, voice a bit too high. “Yes, _nene_ , we made a deal, remember?” Omar replied calmly. That sneaky bastard. Ander felt his face heat up at the memory of that 'deal'. Azucena watched the two with an amused expression. “Do you need a moment to discuss that deal again?” She grinned. Fuck, why did his mother always look like she knew something? She continued, “I think that's a very nice idea, Omar, thank you for asking. If my son isn't too bothered by spending time with his mother.”

Ander couldn't believe these two. “Of course not, mom. Omar is right, we … agreed to ask you.” Omar smiled smugly. “Great!”, he exclaimed. “I think we should all think of a few movies to suggest and then vote, maybe one movie from each of us? I already have some ideas!” “Sure”, Ander choked out. His boyfriend was a menace.

When Azucena left the kitchen, Ander whispered angrily, “I didn't agree to that! We didn't finish our conversation!” Omar raised an eyebrow. “Oh no? I thought me shutting up and fu-” “Shhh!” Ander interrupted him. Omar chuckled. “- doing that thing you like was what you wanted in return for the movie day? Did I misunderstand? Too bad, honey, now it's too late.” He pouted playfully. Ander hit him with his dishtowel. “You think you're cute, but you're not.” “No?” Omar looked at him from under his eyelashes and smiled sweetly.

“No, not at all.” Ander crossed his arms. Omar stepped closer to him and uncrossed his arms to take his hands into his own. “Are you sure?”

Fuck. Ander had to laugh and leaned forward to kiss Omar. “Ugh, maybe a bit. Shut up.” Omar shrugged and kissed him again.

“So, tomorrow's the big day! Shall we collect some ideas?” Omar was still very enthusiastic about spending the whole Saturday on the couch with his boyfriend and said boyfriend's mother. Ander remained skeptical. Rightfully so, because Azucena said, “I have _Notting Hill_ , _Brokeback Mountain_ and _Roman Holiday_ – you loved that movie when you were little! And I haven't seen it in a while.” Both boys blanched. “Mom, do you know _Brokeback Mountain_?”, Ander asked cautiously.

“Well, I haven't seen it yet, but it's supposed to be good, right? And, you know, the other two are very...heteronormative and I thought -” “Thanks, Mom”, Ander interrupted. “That's...thoughtful of you. What about you, Omar?”

Omar coughed. Was he – was that fucker laughing? Ander tried to communicate with an icy stare that watching two men have sex in a tent with his mother next to them was not funny in any way. He didn't think his message was received.

“I have _Pacific Rim_ , _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ , and _Tangled_.”

Ander sighed. “Okay. Well. No offense, but I'm not watching _Brokeback Mountain_ or _Rocky Horror_ with you two. The other ones we can talk about.” Omar's eyes widened. “I thought you liked _Rocky Horror_?” Oh boy. “Yes, I did”, he assured his boyfriend as calmly as he could. “And I will gladly watch it with you again, just not tomorrow, maybe? I thought we wanted to avoid as much awkwardness as possible?”

He couldn't do this. After his first, rather disastrous encounter with the world of _Rocky Horror_ , they had watched the movie together, and Ander had actually enjoyed it. He had also very much enjoyed the costumes in the confines of his bedroom later that night. That meant, however, that he could under no circumstances watch that movie with his mother. None of them would be able to recover from that.

Omar finally seemed to understand, and conceded. “Maybe you're right. That leaves four movies still in contention. What are your picks, Ander?”

Ander grinned. “ _Star Wars_ , Episode Two.” He noticed Omar's eyeroll and cherished the feeling for a moment. “ _High School Musical 3: Senior Year_. And _Terminator_. Absolute classics, all of them.”

Omar looked flabbergasted and only managed to mutter. “I didn't know you liked _High School Musical_.” Ander's grin widened. “Are you kidding? I once did a _High School Musical_ night with Guzman and Polo! These movies are fun!”

Omar turned to Azucena. “How – how did this happen? He either has a terrible sense of humor or terrible taste in movies. And men! Zac Efron and Arnold Schwarzenegger? Seriously? I am so offended right now, I can't even look at him.”

Azucena failed to hide her laughter. “I'm sorry, Omar! I'm not sure whether I'm the one to blame.” Still, she turned to Ander and asked, “Wouldn't it make more sense to start with the first _High School Musical_ film though?” Ander pondered this for a moment. “I understand where you're coming from, but that one speaks to me on a personal level, you know?” Zac Efron's arms spoke to him on a personal level, but he didn't plan on saying that out loud. Both Azucena and Omar looked like they knew anyway.

“Well, okay, let's watch _High School Musical 3_ ”, Omar conceded. “If you think that's not awkward.” Ander opened and closed his mouth without knowing what to say – he had expected more resistance.

His mother agreed with Omar and added, “I would love to watch both _Pacific Rim_ and _Tangled_ , so I think we should either try to watch both, or have Ander pick one, alright, sweetie?”

Ander squinted his eyes. They were really gonna do this. Fuck it. “Then just do both. Whatever. And _Roman Holiday_?” Azucena and Omar smiled at each other. Sometimes Ander mourned the time when his mother thought his boyfriend was a drug dealer and unsuitable for her son instead of being her best friend. (But not really. They really were a family and Ander embarrassingly often thought of their future and forever.)

After breakfast on Saturday they settled down on the couch to start the day with _Roman Holiday_ , which was bittersweet and a nice throwback to Ander's childhood. He had often watched this movie with his mom, and he could tell she was happy sitting here with her son and son-in-law with this movie again. Afterwards, they decided to move on to _High School Musical 3_. Neither Omar nor Azucena had seen the first two movies, but “you'll get it, don't worry”, Ander had said, and here they were. He had been right, of course, and he was glad to see that they both seemed kind of into it. That way they didn't pay him much attention, because he really loved these movies. He joked about them a lot, but they resonated with him. Growing up a jock with a strict father? Feeling like you're playing a part and not really being your true self? Also, the music was still great. Looking at Zac Efron's arms didn't hurt either. He allowed himself to let down his hair a little bit (metaphorically speaking. He still didn't have much hair.) and enjoy the movie shamelessly.

(He caught Omar looking at him mouthing the words two or three times, though. He was going to make fun of him for it, and probably try to act out one of the Troy-and-Gabriella-love-duets, but that idea didn't actually bother him as much as he was going to pretend.)

He was glad they were all enjoying themselves. It was nice being distracted from the fact they were in lockdown because of a global pandemic. Ander knew why his mom and his boyfriend were so concerned about him, but they were all being careful and he was _fine_. It was good for all of them to take their mind off things, and suddenly he was happy to have agreed to this movie day. He probably wasn't going to tell Omar though, who would be gloating. He probably knew it already anyway. Ander reached out and squeezed Omar's hand. He squeezed back.

When the movie was finished, Azucena went into the kitchen to make some snacks.

Omar looked at Ander thoughtfully, and Ander was about to ask whether he had anything on his face, when Omar said, “I totally get it. Everything makes sense now.” “Huh?”

Omar elaborated, “The conflict of doing what your father wants you to do, which was to play tennis in your case and basketball for Troy – and doing what makes YOU happy, which is different from what anyone had expected of you – being gay.” Which, what? Ander asked, “You think I switched out tennis for being gay? Is that my hobby now? Or maybe even my calling?”

Omar laughed. “That's not exactly what I meant, but. Sure. You'll just be my trophy husband. That will be your job.” “Then maybe you should study some more”, Ander teased. “How do you think you're gonna provide for me?”

“I have more work experience than you, rich boy. Remember?”

Ander snorted. “Yeah, selling weed and liquor really is the line of work that will make you legally rich, I can't wait.”

Azucena entered the room with full hands. “Do I wanna know what this is about?”, she asked with raised eyebrows. Ander decided to include her: “Omar thinks I will be his trophy husband because I stopped playing tennis to be gay full-time.” Azucena stifled her laugh and just said, “Okay, boys. Here are some snacks. Which movie is next?”

They agreed on _Pacific Rim_ and started eating.

It was good to see some action and robots on the screen instead of pure cheese for a change, but it also truly was a good movie. Omar had made an excellent choice, because not only were there robots, but there was also a good plot and interesting characters.

By the time they were done, it was evening. Azucena smiled at Ander and Omar, who were cuddled up together – Omar's arm around Ander's shoulders, Ander's legs over Omar's lap and his head in the crook of his neck. Ander felt comfortable – the only weird thing about the whole situation was how normal and _nice_ it felt. “Thanks for asking me to join you, boys. I didn't think I would like _High School Musical_ or _Pacific Rim_ this much, and I'm glad we spent the day together.”

Ander never liked talking about things, but he felt agreeable and warm and pliant in Omar's embrace, so he just smiled back and said, “Sure. Me too.” Omar nodded and asked, “Shall we take a break before we round off the day with _Tangled_?”

Ander only reluctantly got up, but he needed to stretch his legs. They opened the windows for a moment – “No offense, boys, but a full day lazing around in the living room doesn't make for great air” – and let everyone go to the bathroom. The air had gotten a bit chilly, so Ander started making tea for everyone. Omar got blankets and Azucena lit a scented candle after closing the windows again. They settled on the couch again – Omar made sure Ander was wrapped in a blanket and in his arms to keep him from getting cold – and started the movie.

Omar asked, “Has either of you seen it before?” The other two shook their heads. “Oh, I hope you like it! I watched it with Nadia and we both loved it!”

They did. It was funny and sweet and really transported them away from their living room to the far-away kingdom. When Flynn Rider took Rapunzel on a boat to watch the lanterns, Ander's eyes were fixed on the screen. It was beautiful. And the way Flynn looked at her... Unnoticed by him, Omar looked at him with the same love and admiration that was depicted on the screen. And Azucena took out her phone to snap a picture of her boys and how they mirrored the couple in the movie. That they would have a fairy tale-moment in times as dark as these...she loved them with all her heart and was hopeful for the future.

When Eugene cut off Rapunzel's hair to save her even though he was dying, tears started rolling down Ander's face. He couldn't stop them. He felt Omar grab his hand, but he couldn't look at him, he just squeezed three times when Eugene whispered, “You are my new dream”. Omar squeezed back when Rapunzel replied, “And you were mine.”

When light started spreading over Eugene's body, Ander's grip on Omar's hand got tighter. When he managed to tear his eyes from the screen, he saw that Omar had teartracks on his face, too. Even Azucena had red eyes. The shame that had started creeping up in him dissipated, and he let the tears fall freely as he watched a family reunite and two lovers get married.

Later, in bed, Ander grumbles “Thank you”, and hopes that Omar understands. That he's grateful for the day, for being convinced, for every stupid bit of banter and every reassuring touch. For getting along with his mother and bringing him a blanket to keep him warm. For being there with him when Ander is barely allowed to leave the house. For being a steady presence and not letting fear rule their days, but love. Ander doesn't know how to say all of this, and he is exhausted from a long day and from crying his eyes out. He hopes Omar understands. When he feels Omar's smile against his neck and a soft “You're welcome” breathed into his skin, he knows he does.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a play on the line "we all stuck together" from "we're all in this together" from hsm. kudos to you if you got that, maybe it's a bit far fetched...  
> thank you so much for reading! i hope you're staying home and staying healthy <3  
> you can come say hi on [tumblr](https://stateofgraceanddreaming.tumblr.com/)


End file.
